


Dancing the Night Away

by TripCreates



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Dancing, Demisexual Michele Crispino, M/M, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: “I’m sorry, what did you say?”Emil chuckled. “I asked you if you wanted to dance. We should have a little fun tonight!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Emimike Week](https://emimikeweek.tumblr.com/) is going on right now over on tumblr and here is my little contribution to it. I wish I could have done more but I'm super busy this month. I definitely need to make more time for this ship in the future because I enjoyed writing these two. 
> 
> All comments and kudos are much appreciated. Let me know what you think of this! Enjoy!

Michele sipped from his glass of champagne as he listened to a sponsor of his rattle on. He was quite bored but tried to keep his face from showing that. It used to be him and Sara dealing with sponsors together but since the recent Grand Prix Final, they were doing them separate. Sara really meant it when she wanted them to do things apart. That’s also how it went now for the banquets in general, both doing their own thing. That’s how it was at the Europeans Championships and tonight at the Worlds.

His eyes wandered around the hotel banquet hall until his eyes landed on Sara. She was laughing at something Mila had said, her hand on the younger woman’s arm. Michele noticed the two of them seemed closer now than ever before.

To Michele’s relief, the sponsor said his goodbyes to move on to talk with another skater. Once the older man was gone, Michele finished off his glass and set it down on a nearby empty table.

“Mickey! There you are.”

Michele glanced to his right to see Emil approach. The younger man was smiling brightly at him as he slid his arm across Michele’s shoulders.

“I was finally able to get away from the sponsors and officials to come and find you,” Emil continued, still smiling.

Michele didn’t know how someone could be so cheery all the time. Nothing ever seemed to get him down, even in competition when he didn’t make the podium. Neither of them had made it at Europeans or Worlds but Emil wasn’t bothered by it at all, or he at least kept it to himself, while Michele on the other hand was. Until Viktor had announced his return back in Barcelona, Michele thought he might have had a chance at making the podium, at least at Europeans. But that didn’t happen.

Emil’s arm was still around Michele as he continued talking, unaware that Michele wasn’t paying attention to his words. Michele was more focused on how close they were, their bodies touching, and Emil’s hand firm on his shoulder. He was used to Emil being close to him, the younger man didn’t have much regard for personal space around Michele, so this was nothing new. It’s just something about it tonight that made Michele hyperaware of how close they were right now.

Michele realized Emil had stopped talking. He glanced up to see Emil was staring back at him, waiting for a response. He must have asked him a question that Michele had completely ignored. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

Emil chuckled. “I asked you if you wanted to dance. We should have a little fun tonight!”

“I’m not really in the mood for dancing,” Michele replied. He really just wanted this whole night to be over with already.

Emil pulled his arm away and stepped back. Michele immediately missed the contact.

“That’s fine. I just wanted to offer since you looked a little lonely,” Emil said.

Michele gazed at him, noticing Emil’s smile fading away. It hit him then how much he always enjoyed seeing Emil always smiling and didn’t like being the one to cause him to stop.

“Maybe one dance won’t hurt,” he said, trying to sound disinterested.

Emil’s eyes lit up at Michele’s words and his smile returned. He reminded Michele so much of a puppy.

Before Michele knew it, he was dragged out to the small dance space. There were only a few other people dancing besides the two of them and Michele felt like everyone was staring at them even though there was still some space between them. It was fine for two friends to dance together, Michele told himself. This was perfectly fine and he didn’t need to think too much of it.

Except it wasn’t that easy. Yes, Emil was his friend but lately he was feeling something different when he was around the younger man. Michele had no way of describing these feelings, even to himself, and kept quiet about them.

“Relax, Mickey. This is supposed to be fun. Just look at me and ignore everyone else in the room,” Emil said as he started dancing to the upbeat pop song.

Michele pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind and tried to do as he said, releasing the tension in his shoulders. He kept his gaze on Emil in front of him and listened to the music, finding the rhythm.

“See, it’s not that hard,” Emil teased when Michele started dancing.

Michele rolled his eyes but didn’t reply.

As they danced, Michele couldn’t stop thinking about why Emil asked him to dance. Everyone always asked Sara to dance, never him, so why him? After debating on whether to voice this or not, he eventually asked, “So, why did you ask me to dance and not Sara?”

Emil fixed Michele with a confused expression before shaking his head. “I don’t know why you still think I’m interested in your sister.”

Michele’s brow furrowed. Now he was mirroring Emil’s confused expression. “Well, back at the Rostelecom Cup you two were going out to eat, so I thought...” he trailed off, realizing now that maybe he had completely misread what was going then at the hotel.

Emil laughed. “Sara _asked_ me to go to eat, along with others to join us. She asked Yuuri and Seung-gil right in front of you. It clearly wasn’t a date,” he said.

Michele nodded, dropping his gaze. He was always so quick to jump to conclusions when it came to men interacting with Sara after seeing the way she was treated when they younger. “I’m just used to men trying to ask her out, so I assumed that’s what your intentions were as well.”

Emil was quiet for a few moments, studying Michele. “Your focus is always on who is trying to date your sister, but what about you?”

“What do you mean?”

Emil laughed again before asking, “Have you ever been in a relationship before, Mickey?”

“Once a few years ago but it didn’t last long,” he answered, not sure where this was going. He’d only said yes to dating the person since he’d never had a proper relationship before and wanted to see what it was like. It didn’t go so well and Michele didn’t see the point in trying again. It wasn’t like he found that many people he was interested in dating. Yes, he’d met some attractive people but he didn’t feel any immediate attraction to them.

Emil nodded. “I think you’ve been so worried about who was interested in Sara but never noticing that someone might actually be interested in you.”

Michele’s eyes widened. Someone interested in dating him? That was different. But Emil wasn’t wrong. He never paid much attention to things like that but he no one had pointed it out to him like that before. “No one has really shown any interest in dating me so it doesn’t really matter.”

Emil stopped dancing and gapped at Michele.

Michele’s movements slowed until he was standing there, staring back at Emil. “What’s wrong?”

“I swear, Mickey, you can be so blind even when it’s right in front of you,” Emil said.

Michele frowned and crossed his arms across his chest. What was Emil talking about? He thought everything that had been said, trying to figure out what his friend was meaning when it slowly _clicked_. The closeness between, especially the physical touches when they were together in person, the way Emil always sought him out at competitions and spent most of their time together, and how they stayed in contact during the offseason.

“Emil, do you like me?”

Michele watched as Emil’s cheeks flushed and he nervously ran his hand up the back of his neck, ducking his head. He took a deep breath and looked back up at Michele. “Yeah, I do. I thought it had been kind of obvious but I can see I was wrong about that,” he said quietly.

Michele remained silent as he stared at him. Emil liked him. _Liked_ him. He truly hadn’t expected that. This whole time he thought Emil liked his sister and never considered the possibility that Emil actually liked him instead. He really had been blind to it all, unaware of what was going on around him.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same. I’m not asking you out or anything like that. It’s just this little crush I’ve had on you for a few months. It’s no big deal,” Emil said, bringing Michele out of his thoughts.

“It’s fine, Emil,” Michele said.

Emil gazed at him, unsure of what to do. “I mean it when I say it’s okay if you don’t feel the same.”

Michele didn’t know how he could have missed this. Was he really that ignorant to what was going on around him? The two of them had been spending much more time together and talking more outside of competitions. Part of it was because Michele wasn’t around Sara as much, but part of him genuinely liked Emil’s company.

Was this the new feelings Michele was feeling for Emil? Did he like him in return? Maybe. But even if he did like Emil that way, he wasn’t exactly sure what these new feelings for his friend meant, a relationship would be hard for them living in different countries. Seeing each other throughout the year at competitions would help but that was only for about a week at a time. Michele needed to take the time to think this through before he said anything on the matter.

“I can’t say for certain right now if I can return your feelings, but I would like to discuss this further later on in private, if that’s alright?” Michele said. Somewhere alone would be best for this kind of talk and give Michele more time to figure out his feelings for Emil. It wasn’t a “yes, let’s date” but it wasn’t a “no.”

Emil’s worried expression slowly disappeared. “Okay, that would be good.”

“Want to dance some more?” Michele offered. Even though said he’d dance for one song, he didn’t want to leave Emil’s side now.

Emil smiled. “I’d love to.”

 

And with that, they spent the rest of the night together dancing. This was the most fun Michele had had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked this and want to reblog on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/158312228081/dancing-the-night-away).
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bekasyura) and [tumblr](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/) as bekasyura. Feel free to come and talk to me about YOI!


End file.
